KND Chronicles: Christmas Special
by Jackrkazi141FTW
Summary: Things are heating up for the Kids Next Door. Father begins his mad rampage to exact his revenge on Numbah 1, the KND is forced into open war with the adults and from the shadows, Numbah 141 works to save the world from General Arthurs coming invasion. This is how it began and it all started on Christmas eve.


**Well here it is, my first Christmas special, this is mainly gonna be focused on developing some of my OC characters so not a lot in the way of canon characters here. Personally I think that there are just way too many Christmas specials that focus totally on sector V or all the canon characters in general and to be fair there was an entire KND christmas special aired for them. Also on another note due to finals this week and general laziness on my part there is a good chance the next chapter of this story won't come out before Christmas, so sorry in advance. Any way, thats that and here's the first chapter of my christmas story.**

* * *

**Location: Marin, California- KND sector CA**

**Time: 1 year before Invasion**

Numbah 141 trudged trudged along the water soaked sidewalk as blankets of rain drops fell from the sky. Schmitt grumbled to himself as he trudged on, he'd only been walking for 3 minutes and was already soaked despite the yellow poncho he wore. He carried a thick, heavy, water proof sack over his shoulder, which only made his progress slower. In the street, cars zipped by, each one causing a huge splash every time it plowed through a particularly deep puddle.

One such splash rose up like a tidal wave to Jack's right before drenching him in an avalanche of water. He shivered and pressed on, muttering, "friggin adults", under his breath. He looked up to the sky and watched the rain fall for a brief second before sighing and moving on, "next time, I'm asking for a post on the east coast, they don't have to deal with this crap." He continued muttering to himself, drawing looks from the few people that still walked the street, "its winter for god's sake, Christmas almost, why oh why can't we ever get a little snow out here, lord knows it gets cold enough."

Finally, after about ten minutes of walking, he reached his destination, Sector CA's treehouse. Entering the elevator concealed in the trunk, he shook off the water from his poncho and pressed the button for the main deck. As the elevator rose up the tree, Jack took a second to check the condition of the contents of the sack. He sighed in relief, "dry as a desert, I should ask Numbah 34-4 to make some more of these." The elevator dinged as it reached the top and Jack stepped out onto the main deck of the treehouse ready to change out of his poncho, when he was promptly shot in the face by an ice-cream gun.

"Ooooh snap, sorry Numbah 141", said Numbah 1918, grimacing. Numbah 2552, who had been passing by with a box of ornaments, winced as Jack wiped the ice cream off of his face. Numbah 1918 tried to crack a smile, "no hard feelings right Jack?" Jack dropped his leather bag and cracked his knuckles, "Jonathan", he said in an angry voice, "I'm gonna count to zero." Jonathan bolted, Schmitt ran after him yelling out things too graphic to be written.

Numbah 2552, as well as Numbahs 34-4 and 652, who had all been decorating the tree at the time, started cracking up. "Ya know", Fritz managed, despite a burst of chuckles, "he really should have learned his lesson by now." Numbah 34-4, still laughing shrugged and took the box of ornaments Fritz was holding, "he never learns, heck he did the same thing last week too and that time Jack was twice as angry." "Oh I've gotta hear this", said Numbah 652 as she slid down from the ladder, "what happened?" Numbah 34-4 giggled, "oh thats right you had tutoring that day, okay so Jack walks in the room just as..."

"GANGWAY!", interrupted Numbah 1918 as he ran through the small group. Schmitt followed close behind, "I'M GONNA RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN AND ROAST IT ON A SPIT YOU STINKING SON OF A RAINBOW DOOFUS!", he yelled. "HEY", shouted Numbah 652, indignantly, "you leave rainbow monkeys out of this!" "Sorry Sophie", called Jack over his shoulder as he ran out of the room. Sophie sighed heavily, "boys, I swear." "Hey I take offense to that!", exclaimed Numbah 2552 angrily, the two started arguing, meanwhile Numbah 34-4 just rolled his eyes and went back to decorating the tree.

He was just about to put the star on when the main computer started beeping. Numbah 34-4 sighed, "just as I was about to finish", he put down the star and walked over to the computer. In the background he could still hear Fritz and Sophie arguing and in the distance Schmitt's barely audible threats could be heard ringing throughout the treehouse followed by Jonathan's muffled screaming. He sighed again and cracked a grin, _just another average day in sector CA_. The main computer was flashing that "Incoming Transmission" screen so Numbah 34-4 hit the receive button and was fairly surprised when a picture of Numbah 362 popped on screen.

He snapped off a quick salute, "evening sir, what seems to be the problem?" "No problem Numbah 34-4, I'm just calling to check when you guys plan on making it up here for the annual Christmas party", replied Numbah 362 in a nonchalant tone, "you guys were in charge of bringing the ice cream this year, remember?" Numbah 34-4 winced, "oooh, right, yeah, gimme a sec." He turned away from the screen and yelled down the hall, "HEY JACK, YOU DID GET THE ICE CREAM, RIGHT?" A very angry voice shouted back, "WHAT'D YA THINK THE SACK WAS FOR!" "JUST CHECKING", shouted back Numbah 34-4, he was about to turn back when another voice shouted, "HEY, CODY, WOULD YA MIND TELLING JACK TO BACK OFF, HE'S GOT A S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.!" "OH CRAM UP JONATHAN AND STAND STILL", shouted back Jack, "NO I'M NOT GONNA STAND STILL, WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALM... HEY WATCH IT!"

Cody heard a loud thwack followed by a muffled curse and then, "GET BACK HERE YOU BIG BABY, YOU HAD THIS COMING!" Numbah 34-4 face palmed and slowly turned back to the computer, "we might be a little late sir", he said. Numbah 362 cracked a small grin, "so I can hear, take all the time you need, just get here eventually." "You got it sir", replied Cody before cutting the transmission. He stomped back to where Fritz and Sophie were still arguing and yelled, "come on you two get it in gear, you heard the Supreme Leaduh, we've got a job to do!" "Not until Sophie admits that boys aren't stupid and that girls are not the smartest beings on the planet", replied Fritz in an indignant tone. "Numbah 86 would agree with me if she was here", shot back Sophie, equally indignant, "of course 86 would agree with you, she's a totally biased snot!", countered Fritz.

Cody snapped, "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME I WILL CUT YOUR CANDY RATIONS FOR A MONTH!" Fritz and Sophie clammed up immediately, "thats better", said Cody, "now unless you both want to be living off of brussels sprouts and cabbage for the next month I suggest you go and ready a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for our trip to Moonbase." The two operatives complied, grumbling as they made their way out of the room and to the hanger. A few seconds later, Jack and Jonathan walked into the room, Jonathan looking a bit worse for ware, but still on his feet. _Good, _thought Cody, _last time he got that angry, Jonathan couldn't stand for hours without support, I guess he went easy this time._ "Whats up", asked Jack, as though he hadn't been in a mad rage only seconds earlier, he sunk into one the chairs positioned around the tree and breathed deeply. "Well Numbah 362 called, she wanted to know when we'd be up at Moonbase with the ice cream", relayed Cody. "Well now that discipline has been dispensed", said Jack as he shot Jonathan a look, who in turn, huffed and walked over to another chair, "we should be able to leave now, where are Sophie and Fritz?" "They left to get a ship ready after I threatened to take away their candy rations", stated Cody, Jack narrowed his eyes, "really Cody, I know your our Soda Snacks and Treats Officer, but don't you think that's kind of extreme?"

"Says the Sector Commander who just beat up and chased his combat specialist all over the treehouse because he threw some ice cream at him", shot back Cody, Jack sighed and grinned, "touché." He stretched and then jumped up out of his chair and walked towards the door, "well what are we waiting for then, theres a party going on and I don't intend to spend the night here." Cody began to follow Jack, but then the sector leader called over his shoulder, "and Cody, grab that sack of ice cream, I don't think Jonathans in any shape to carry it all the way to the hanger." Cody took one look at Jonathan and went back to get the soda, as he past by the battered operative he said, "you really should stop provoking him you know."

Jonathan grimaced, "I know I know", he replied and sulked out of the room, following Schmitt. He caught up to him about half way down the hall, well out of ear shot of the meeting room. By this time, Jack had relaxed back into his usual state of self confident relaxation, when Jonathan caught up to him, Jack gave him another look and said, "you can lose the gait, till we get to hanger." Jonathan shrugged and switched his posture from that of battered and bruised to one of almost businesslike professionalism, his gait increased at a steady clip to match Jack's, almost like he had never been beaten at all. Jonathan huffed, "you know, you really didn't need to hit me that hard, it doesn't take that much to convince them." "Who said anything about convincing", Jack smirked and Jonathan gaped, "so you actually were angry at me?!" "You shouldn't have shot me in the face", growled Jack, "that was totally uncalled for." "Well maybe you should watch where your going", said Jonathan under his breath. "Hmph", Jack grinned, "it doesn't matter that much, soon this whole charade will end."

Jonathan sighed, "so you've finally decided to tell them", "yes", replied Jack, "I have, its been half a year since Numbah 1 disappeared and though I have heard rumors as to his whereabouts, I still don't know who orchestrated his abduction, so yes I believe it is time for the others to know, the more we wait the less they'll trust us when the time comes." Jonathan twiddled his thumbs behind his back as he walked, "I suppose the main reason you insist on going to this party is because you need make contact with the Federation, correct?"

Now it was Jack's turn to grimace, "I'm overdue, Alexi's gonna be wondering why I haven't called in over half a year, I really should install a com device at the treehouse, but I just don't feel comfortable leaving Federation tech like that just lying out in the open." "I get it", replied Jonathan, he bit his lower lip in thought, then asked, "what are you doing about the invasion?" Jack groaned and laced his fingers behind his back, "I still don't have enough sway with 362 to get things rolling, as for the invasion itself, I need to check in with HighCom on how its progressing."

They reached the hanger where Numbah 2552 and 652 awaited them, the two operatives were just finishing the systems check on the sector's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Jack stopped at the door to the hanger and said to Jonathan, "keep up the act, we only need to fool them for a bit longer", "on it", replied Jonathan as he reverted back to his earlier state and trudged into the hanger bay wearing a convincingly sullen expression. Jack sighed and followed Jonathan, also reverting to his earlier appearance. _Chin up Jack, you've got a job to do, _he thought, _I should really __try and have some fun tonight though, like anythings gonna happen on Christmas eve_. Taking strength in that thought, he walked out to join the rest of his sector._  
_

* * *

**Father's Mansion**

Father sat in his massive arm chair, reviewing the video feeds from the numerous monitors positioned around his dais. He smiled thinly as he saw the ships of numerous KND sectors take off and head for the Moonbase. He swung around in his chair and instinctively grasped for his pipe which usually rested on the table next to his chair. It of course, wasn't there, having been stolen by Numbah 1 half a year earlier. He snarled and swiped the table aside with one hand, _I really should have gotten past that phase already, _he thought to himself. Rising out of his chair, he pressed down the button on the intercom and said, "Delightful Children, order the villains to ready their ships for launch." "Yes Father", came the eerie response. Father smiled as he walked through the corridors of his mansion toward the landing pad outside. Finally after half a years worth of preparation he would lay his hands on the obnoxious little brat who had stolen his treasured pipe. _Christmas or no Christmas Nigel Uno, I'm coming for you!_

* * *

**And thats all for Chapter 1, a little insight into life in sector CA before the war and the beginning of Fathers mad quest to recover his pipe and find Numbah 1. I'll be finishing this story before Christmas, but until then, goodnight!**


End file.
